


you always said (how you love dogs)

by sleepicide



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enemies to Friends, Sad Ending, Service Dogs, carson has a service dog, carson has to leave, kind of sad, they get kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide
Summary: "you know, im starting to think you're stalking me."or;five times carson and shawn met by accident, and one time they didn't.(title from Saint Bernard by Lincon)(short fic)





	you always said (how you love dogs)

**Author's Note:**

> carson and shawn are oc's for my bfu fic, although, this can be read as a stand alone!!  
> I would appreciate it if you checked out my other works as well.

1.

it's mid july, in south carolina, 2015. its hot, as always, and carson is skateboarding with tony by their side. the wind blows through their now short hair and hits their face perfectly. with their freshly cut hair, the 14 year old feels unstoppable. but, all things must stop eventually. as carson makes their way around the corner, they run straight into a fellow skater. the boy caught the worst end of it, as he skidded on the ground. after rolling, carson fell on their back, knocking the breath of out themselves. they both groaned, spitting curses, and a glare is sent carson's way as they boy stand upbefore the unnamed guy grabs his board and is off again. tony nudges their skinned cheek gently, and the german sheperd licks the back of their head. as they place their fingers on that spot of their head, they hiss. when they pull back their fingers, they're covered in blood.

"motherfucker."

2.

the dog and teen pair are in a local diner when they see the boy again. he's with a group of guys, and carson rolls their eyes. they let their hazel eyes run along his profile, and they find themselves grinning as they see the healing skinned marks on his arms and legs. they finish up their fries (feeding a few to tony) before they grab their custom painted board and get ready to walk out the 50's styled diner when they catch each others eye. he narrows his, and so they do aswell. he rolls his eyes, and turns back to chat with his friends again.

"brat."

3.

it isn't the third time they've seen each other, maybe like the twentieth, and their enemy status is still strong, but it's the first time they've spoken.

carson and tony are in the dollar general grabbing cup noodles when they (literally) run into each other. carson lets out a grunt, before looking up to apologize. 

"im s- oh, its you." they're not disgusted, or angry, just shocked. the boy looks down at them, before nodding.

"yeah, me."

carson juts a hip out slightly, before placing their hand of said hip. "you know, im starting to think you're stalking me." there's something easy in their smile, and he smiles back too.

he sticks a hand out, "shawn.

they hesitate.

"carson."

4.

they're at the diner again, when they see each other again. they give a small smile, giving a small wave. he waves back, a smile on his face too. after he orders and gets his food, he makes his way over to the two. :this seat taken?" he asks, as he sits down.

carson snorts, "nah, you're good." they feel their heart warm as he sets a thing of chicken tenders down on the floor for finn.

"you can do that, right? that's not violating any service dog rules right?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice.

carson smiles, "no, I don't think it does."

5.

they're at a school football game three months later. they bump into eachother, because they're still not good enough friends to hang out or talk outside of seeing each other in the school hallways or when they bump into each other in public. carson isn't paying attention to where they're going, trying to look for a seat when they bump into someone. they mutter a sorry and make their way up the bleachers, seeing nowhere to sit. 

"yo, carson!" they hear shawn call. they turn around grinning before patting tony's back and grabbing his leash as they make their way back to the group of boys.

"yo, sup shawn." they say, grinning slightly. 

"nothing much, what about you?" he asks, ignoring the questioning glances of his friends.

"looking for a place to sit, cant find anywhere where tony wouldn't be trampled." they motion to the large dog beside them.

without even looking at his friends, shawn smiles wide, "wanna sit with us?"

there's a strangled cry from one guy, and they see shawn kick him. nonetheless, carson smiles, "i'd love to."

1.

three years pass. carson comes out.

"so that's that huh? you're just gonna hitch a ride to LA and then it'll be done with, you'll be okay?" he says, and carson just nods, petting tony.

"that's the plan." 

"then i'll go with you, I've got a place in LA we can stay, you know how loaded my folks are, it's a real nice place and-"

"shawn, please. this is something I have to do by myself okay?"

"but.. why?" he asks, confused and hurt.

"it just is. if I need you i'll call okay? and you can come and be my prince charming." they chuckle. shawn doesn't find it as funny.

"I just want to protect you, you're my best friend."

"I know. and the only thing you can do for me right now is take care of tony."

"okay. will you spend the night one more time before I possibly loose you forever?"

"shut up you dick, but yes, I will." they give in.

carson knows when shawn wakes up that they'll be long gone by then.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! feedback is appreciated, and if you liked this, consider checking out my other works!


End file.
